Halloween in Paris
by SilentOutcast666
Summary: (Couldn't think of another title) Taking a break from dancing in the streets, Clopin along with Esmeralda and myself decided to work at a costume shop with the our most favorite holiday just around the corner. A short one-shot I thought of a few days ago after a long day of work haha. Happy Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

I skipped into the small store wearing the personal choice of black pants and a black shirt with spider web sketches printed from the chest down. My feet stopped in front of a display of many colored wigs and hair pieces. I excitedly picked up a shoulder length red wig and a black headband with devil horns, carefully trying them on over my dark drown hair. I lifted my head and spotted my co-worker Clopin Trouillefou already sparked in the Halloween spirit, let alone fabulous. His purple mask and hat were replaced by thick yellow glasses and a teal cloak was tied around his neck over his usual multi-colored jester costume.

I hummed with a smile and quietly climbed up a short flight of stairs. Still unnoticed, I hid behind a tall white skeleton with a thick dark cape. 'And just when the clock strikes..' I casually step across a dark orange rug from behind and lower my voice. "I've come to retrieve your soul." Clopin simply turned his head with a giggle. "Have you now Mademoiselle?"

"The only devil I spot is this establishment alone." I turned my head, placing my left hand on my chest in surprise. Ironically enough, after a rather coaxing conversation set up by Esmeralda about having a heart as cold as stone, Claude Frollo of all people walked towards them wearing a white button down shirt and black pants. "Now take off those ridiculous accessories. Both of you. It is far too early for this nonsense." Clopin blinked and punched in one last deposit in the register before standing next to me. I playfully smiled. "Are you implying I'm far too innocent for such?"

"Yes." He replied sternly. "Oh." I blushed and looked down to the ground. "Now. Where's that other gyp.." Esmeralda danced her way down the display aisles in a sparkly emerald dress and flat black shoes with two green flower barrettes on each side of her hair. She spun in three circles then tossed the white boa from around her neck onto Frollo's neck. Clopin and I clapped with a smile as she bowed in front of us. "That was fantastic!" "Bravo Mademoiselle!"

Frollo rolled his eyes. "Stop it! The both of you! You have fifteen days until you may carry on with your witchcraft holiday." I frown. "That goes for you as well little Lucifer." He pointed at me with a smirk and went behind the counter to set up each sale for the day. I sighed as Esmeralda led me to open the front doors. "I think you look cute." She smiled and handed me the key. "Hehe. Thanks." The lock of the door clicked and we walked back to fix the rack of children's costumes. "These are all so cute!" Esmeralda held up a light blue princess dress. "Aren't they?" I pick up a silver prince outfit.

The store door bell chimed playing an evil witch laugh and Clopin so cheerfully greetied them. "This is the best holiday ever!" I hurried over to a little girl and her mother. Before I could say anything, the little girl spoke up. "Can you make me a princess? Please?" She sweetly smiled, twirling a strand of her thin blonde hair. "Of course. Right this way, Your highness. Do you have a certain color you wish to represent?" "Pink!" She clapped. "Wait yellow!" She stopped. Her mom covered her mouth as she blushed with a smile.

Esmeralda tilted her head and the girl looked up at her with wide eyes. "Green! I want green mama!" I hummed and picked one out just her size. "Yay! Thank you so much Miss Esmeralda!" "You're quite welcome sweetie."

"You're a natural." I smiled and held up a hand after they left. She high fived me with a smile then pulled me behind a pile of fake tombstones. "I just hope Frollo doesn't ruin the fun." She whispered. "How did he end up here in the first place if he's so grumpy?" I whispered back. "I...Well I kinda informed the Archdeacon about how short tempered he is. So he insisted that the best solution was for Frollo to be put on leave until he handled it. He ended up here." "Haha. That's rich."

The little girl and her mother approached the register and Frollo, still with Esmeralda's boa around his neck, took the small dress and scanned it's price tag. For only being six years old, she knew who Frollo was and found him working here just as humorous as Esmeralda and myself did. "I'm going to be a princess." She smiled. We both bit our tongues.

A soft smile played upon his lips. "Are you now?" She nodded. "Yes sir. My name is Princess Emily."

Clopin covered a smile with his right hand as they both spoke to each other. "Thorough talking to huh?" I asked the gypsy woman. "You can say that." She nodded.

"Well then Princess, I'm sure you'll rule Paris with a strong will and elegance." Her mother took the bag that was set on the counter with a shiver, knowing far well that this was definitely NOT the judge she came to knew. "I'm going to rule all of France in a big, big castle." The girl smiled. "I see. Rather ambitious. I'm sure it won't be long before you find a prince." The girl took her mother's hand and followed outside.

Esmeralda sighed in relief. "Well that was unexpected wasn't it?" She turned to me, noticing my jaw drop. "Hey." I shook my head and felt a hand on my shoulder. "What on earth did I just witness?" She quietly laughed. "You, my friend, had just witnessed the redemption of the Minister of Paris." Esmeralda laughed as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonus chapter. *Requested by Alicethewitch* :)

* * *

I quickly shook my head as the store door closed. My voice lowered to a whisper. "Well you can certainly call that a Halloween prank can't you?" "Yeah." Esmeralda stood back up and fixed her dress. "Come on. Don't want to get in trouble." "I'm with you on that." I followed her to organize a pile of trick or treat buckets. "So uh..What do you.."

"Hey guys." I shrieked and turned my head with a light smile. "Oh. Hi Quasi." Esmeralda sighed. "What are you doing here? Didn't.." He lifted his black hood off of his head. "Being alone isn't fun. So I snuck out of the bell tower to surprise you guys." "Well you certainly surprised me." I smiled. "And certainly came at the right time. Mind helping us sort these by color?" "Sure." He smiled.

Clopin lifted his head and walked over, noticing the hunchback. "What are you guys talking about? Oh joy! Everyone's here!" He announced rather loudly. "Shh!" Esmeralda hissed in a whisper. "Quasimodo isn't supposed to be here."

Frollo suspiciously looked over to them and slowly walked over. I gulped. "Quasi. Here." A circular hanging rack was just tall enough for him to hid under. Esmeralda quickly rustled the cloaks that were hung there.

"Quite talkative this evening aren't we?" "It's.." He glanced at me and I shivered. "..part of our plan. Displaying the buckets by color." "Ahah. Now how do you explain the third voice?" Esmeralda stepped in. "What voice?" "I heard a voice among you two." "III don't recall."

Frollo impatiently sighed then folded his arms. "As memory serves, I was speaking to Lucifer herself. Not you gypsy." He brought me over to an empty orange shelf. "Now. Where was the other voice coming from?" "It was Clopin." He groaned. "Before that." I blushed. "Um.."

Just then the door opened again. "I'll spare your life this time." He scowled then returned to the front counter. Clopin sighed and quietly followed, giving me a smirk then a wink. I ran back over to the rack, lowering the volume of my voice. "Quasi? It's only us again." He stepped back out. "Sorry you had to go through that." "No problem."

"Smooth." Esmeralda smirked. I playfully stuck out my tongue. "I would love to see you try to pull off a stunt like that." The gypsy rose an eyebrow then slyly looked at Quasimodo. "Okay I will."

Quasi smiled and lowered his voice as Esmeralda stood on a stepping stool. "You! Gypsy girl! Get down at once!" My eyes rolled. 'Silly me for letting this go over my head.' "Yes your honor. Just as soon as I free this poor creature." She looked over to a stuffed pumpkin tangled in a vine of leaves. "I forbid it!" He tried to say without breaking character. She did so anyway then held it in her arms. "How dare you defy me!"

We all burst out laughing. "That completely went over my head. I'm so sorry." He adjusted his voice back to normal then helped Esmeralda down. "That hurt my throat haha."

"Excuse me." A little girl who looked about four or five lightly tugged on my pant leg. I turn my head and look down. "Oh. Hello. What's your name?" "Um..It's Alyssa." "Pretty name." "She's looking for a costume similar to her's." Her mother glanced at Esmeralda then to her daughter as she smiled. "Cute. Will you show her the way Esmeralda?" "With pleasure." She held out her hand and led her to the costume rack.

The girl then started to shiver once she looked at Quasimodo. "Mommy." She tightly hugged her mother at the waist. "It's just a mask sweetie." "I'm scared." She quickly looked away.

"Boo!" Quasi then whispered to me to prove a point. I lightly screamed. "You know you only have to do something like that once." I playfully pushed him. "That's the point! To over exaggerate! It's October after all." "Haha. Fine."

"Thank you!" The girl lightly hugged the gypsy and walked with her mother to the counter. Esmeralda almost immediately motioned us to follow her. "Wait until you see this Quasi." I took him by the hand. "Wait. What are you guys talking about?" He hid behind a large coffin, still confused. "He's changed." "Who? Me?" Esmeralda smiled. "I meant your master." The girls each ducked behind a tombstone. "Changed? That's impossible. Out of all my twenty years living in the bell tower, He never spoke nor did anything uplifting for me. But if you guys say so I guess." They all grew quiet.

Little Alyssa took the costume from her mother and set it on the counter. Frollo lightly smiled at her. "Independent isn't she?" "Yes. Sir." She added to be polite. "Hm. Do you enjoy dancing?" She smiled and spun in a few circles on her right heel. "And talented as well. What might your name be?" "Alyssa." "How nice. Don't get dizzy now." She bowed then giggled and followed her mother outside.

Quasimodo widened his eyes then blinked. It hit him like a ton of bricks. "This has to be a dream! Tell me it is!" "Nope." I smiled. "You are alive and well." "I..Wow!" Esmeralda sighed. "Never lose hope Quasi. It will always find you."


End file.
